


Caught.

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, granissa, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw, wlwoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa arrives at Grace's apartment unannounced to some suspicious behavior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so. I literally just wrote this on the train ride to work. Because I was like, shit if I don't write something now, I'm not gonna do it this week at all. I'm gonna forget. So yeah. I have been playing around with this idea but I never wrote anything down until today. So I hope y'all like it!

Anissa knocked on the apartment door for the third time. She pressed her ear to the door and heard muffled music playing from inside. 

“Grace what are you doing,” Anissa muttered as she pounded on the door again. Grace wasn’t expecting her visit, but Anissa left her take home midterm on her coffee table the night before. If she didn’t turn it in by the end of the day, she would fail. In her rush to get to Grace, she also forgot to grab her cell phone from her bed. 

“Grace!” Anissa shouted before slamming both fists against the door. She heard a crack and looked up to see that she had splintered the wood. “Whoops.” She heard the music stop, and Grace flung the door open, glaring at her before realizing who was trying to cave her door in. 

“Anissa what are you doing?” Grace frowned, looking at her door. “You’re gonna break my door down!” 

“Sorry but, I left my midterm here last night and if I don’t turn it in today I’m gonna fail and I left my phone at home so-“

“Okay okay, slow down,” Grace said, rubbing her temples. “Where is it? I’ll grab it for you.” Anissa frowned. 

“On the coffee table. I’ll just come in and get it really quick,” Anissa moved to enter the apartment, but Grace blocked her path. Anissa stared at her and put her hands on her hips. “Grace!” 

“Just stay here, I’ll grab it for you,” Grace said again, raising her brows. Anissa gave her a suspicious look. 

“Why won’t you let me in?” she asked. She attempted to look into the apartment, but Grace promptly leaned against the door frame, blocking Anissa’s view. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing,” Grace said casually, shoving her hands into the pockets of her joggers. Anissa stared at her girlfriend and clenched her jaw. 

“Who’s in there with you,” Anissa asked quietly, trying to keep her voice steady. 

“What?” Grace asked, confused. “No one, it’s just me.” 

“Then why won’t you let me in, and don’t lie,” Anissa glowered. She could feel her face getting hot. Grace swallowed hard and drew her hands from her pockets. 

“Babe-” Grace went to take Anissa’s hands, but she pushed her away. “Babe. I know it looks suspect, but there’s no one in there. I just can’t let you in right now.”

“Why?” Anissa asked angrily, completely forgetting about her midterm. “If you’re not in there with some other girl, then why can’t I come in?”

“Baby please calm down,” Grace said softly. Anissa shook her head and pushed pass Grace into the apartment. Grace sighed heavily and closed the door. “Anissa!” Anissa walked into Grace’s bedroom and looked around, frowning. She walked out into the living room and ran straight into her girlfriend. Anissa looked up at her and glared. 

“What’s going on?” She asked as she tried to move around Grace. She glared at her when she continued to block her path. “You know you don’t have to cheat. You could have just broken up with me.”

“I’m not cheating on you!” Grace exclaimed. She put her hands on her hips and moved to let Anissa enter the living room. Anissa walked around slowly, her eyes searching every crevice of the space before they landed on the coffee table, which was littered with wrapping paper and various boxed presents. She turned and looked at Grace in surprise. 

“What are you doing,” she asked slowly, though she was sure she knew the answer. Grace sighed again and walked toward Anissa. 

“I was wrapping your Christmas presents,’ she said. “I didn’t want you to see.” Anissa frowned. 

“Oh..” Anissa’s cheeks burned and she let out a long breath. “Oops.”

“Yeah, oops,” Grace smirked. “Why did your mind automatically go to cheating?” Anissa shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” Anissa muttered, shaking her head. She looked at Grace and pouted. “I’m sorry, babe.” Grace took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“It’s okay,” Grace whispered, kissing Anissa’s cheek. “I’m not mad. I just didn’t want you to see what I got you.”

“I didn’t see,” Anissa mumbled against Grace’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed in her embrace, before remembering the reason she was there in the first place. “Babe, my midterm.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Grace let go of Anissa reluctantly and pulled the large packet from under several rolls of wrapping paper. “Here.” Anissa took it, and leaned forward to kiss Grace. 

“I don’t have to turn this in for a few hours,” Anissa looked down and thumbed through the pages. She looked up at Grace and smiled. “Want some apology head?” Grace burst into laughter.

“Baby go turn in your work,” Grace said, still laughing as she led Anissa to the door. “Come back when you’re done. I’ll be finished with all this stuff and we can order in or something.” Anissa bit her lower lip as they reached the door, and turned around. She hugged her girlfriend again tightly. 

“I’m really sorry babe. That wasn’t fair of me to accuse you of cheating,” she said quietly, pressing their foreheads together. “That won’t happen again. Also, sorry about your door.” Grace smiled. 

“It’s okay,” Grace kissed Anissa softly. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Anissa said, pulling away. She opened the door, and looked back at her girlfriend. “Hmm. You know, you could give me one of those gifts now, since I’m here.” Grace rolled her eyes.

“Nice try,” she said raising an eyebrow. “Go turn in your work. Get that A so you can come back and get this D!” Anissa laughed.

“Oh my God babe, seriously?” Anissa chuckled as she stepped out of the apartment. She shook her head and smiled. “Who’s the corny one now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long as fuck lol but I really like it. I hope y’all do too. 
> 
> I may start doing two shots more often. they’re fun.

“Why do you have to eat it like that?” Grace asked, an amused look on her face as she watched Anissa tear the crust off of her slice of pizza and put it to the side.

“ _Because_ ,” Anissa started, grabbing another slice to repeat the process. “I have to eat the pizza part first, then the stuffed crust. I eat the pizza and then dip the crust in the sauce. It’s like getting four slices of pizza instead of two.” Grace gave her a confused look. 

“That’s not a slice though,” Grace said, grabbing her water bottle. “It’s just crust and cheese.” Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah but once you dip it into the sauce, it _becomes_ pizza. Bread, cheese, sauce. That’s pizza,” Anissa shrugged as she took a bite of her now crustless pizza. 

“It looks messy,” Grace said.

“I like it messy,” Anissa said, wiggling her eyebrows at Grace. Grace laughed.

“You’re so weird.” Grace said. “When will you find out about your midterm?” Anissa shrugged again as she finished her slice quickly and grabbed another. 

“In a couple of days, I think,” she said, mouthful of pizza. “I already know I aced it. I’m as smart as I am pretty.” 

“And so humble too,” Grace chuckled. Anissa swallowed and looked around the living room. 

“Where did you hide my presents?” she asked curiously. Grace shook her head. 

“Why would I tell you that,” Grace said, tickling Anissa’s side as she grabbed the television remote. “And would you be quiet? I’ve been trying to show you this movie for weeks.” She turned the volume up slightly before placing the remote back on the table. Anissa sighed. 

“Grace! You were the one talking. And why does it matter if I see this movie? I already know Apollo is gonna die, and Rocky is gonna beat the Russian guy’s ass.” 

“Because!” Grace exclaimed. “You won’t appreciate Creed 2 if you don’t watch this movie first! Jesus Christ-”

“ _All right_ ,” Anissa drawled. “Fine, fine, I’ll pay attention. Don’t have a baby.” Grace leaned back on the couch, pulling Anissa with her. Anissa slid her arms around Grace’s waist, and rested her head against her shoulder. They finished the movie with a few interruptions from Anissa, who wanted to know why anyone would agree to have their face punched in for a living. Grace yawned as the movie ended, closing her eyes and relaxing before feeling a poke in her ribs. 

“What,” she whined, lifting her head to look at Anissa. 

“Get up,” Anissa said, untangling herself from her girlfriend. They ended up laying down on the couch, with Grace on top of Anissa. “Lemme throw this stuff out.” Grace sat up on the couch and rubbed an eye.

“Leave it. I’ll clean up tomorrow. Let’s go to bed.” Grace said, standing and stretching before grabbing Anissa’s hand and leading her to her bedroom.

“Are you sure you aren’t upset about earlier?” Anissa asked cautiously. Grace shook her head. 

“I’m sure, baby. I’m not upset, I promise.” Grace said. 

“Okay. You left the tv on you know,” Anissa said, unbuttoning her jeans and discarding them on the floor. 

“It’ll turn off automatically in a little bit.” Grace crawled into bed, already in a pair of shorts and a t shirt. She laid down on her stomach and closed her eyes. Anissa smacked her ass, making her jump. “What do you want, woman?”

“Are you going to sleep?” Anissa asked.

“Yes,” Grace smiled, eyes still closed as Anissa laid down next to her.

“Babe, no,” Anissa protested. Grace turned her head and opened one eye to see Anissa pouting next to her. She turned on her side and pulled Anissa close. Anissa smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. She ran her hands through Grace’s hair as she sank her teeth into her lower lip, drawing a moan from Grace. 

“Okay, now I’m awake,” she husked, slipping her thigh between Anissa’s legs. Anissa’s fingers tightened in Grace’s messy locks as she grinded against her. She broke their kiss and moaned softly as Grace’s teeth grazed her throat. 

“Oh no. You aren’t about to dry hump me all night,” Grace chuckled. She rolled on top of Anissa and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as she kissed her neck. 

“Why are you such a _tease_ ,” Anissa whined as Grace’s lips slowed until she was placing the most languid kisses up Anissa’s neck and across her jaw. 

“Because it drives you crazy,” Grace grinned as she reached Anissa’s lips again. Anissa leaned up and groaned as Grace pulled away. Grace lightly rubbed her thigh against the front of Anissa’s panties as she groaned in frustration. 

“Baby,” Anissa pouted again as she stared up at her girlfriend. Grace just smiled as she continued her ministrations. 

“What?” Grace raised her eyebrows and tightened her grip on Anissa’s wrist. She didn’t usually tease her for this long. “What do you want?” Anissa furrowed her brow and sighed.

“You know what I want,” she panted. 

“Tell me anyway,” Grace whispered before giving her jawline a chaste kiss. 

“Fuck me,” Anissa sighed as she tried and failed to remove her wrists from Grace’s grip. “Right now.” 

“Beg,” Grace said huskily as she stared down at Anissa. Anissa bit her lower lip. 

“Baby please fuck me,” Anissa said softly. “Please baby, I’m so fucking wet right now.” 

“One more time, without the cussing,” Grace said with smile.

“Grace! Oh my God,” Anissa whined as she attempted to push herself up onto Grace’s thigh, only to have her remove it completely. “Jesus fucking-”

“Hey, what did I just say?” Grace asked, her voice low and gravelly. Anissa glared at her. 

“What, is this my punishment for accusing you of cheating?” Anissa asked. She didn’t even bother to pout in an attempt to get her way. She knew it wouldn’t work. 

“No, baby,” Grace said innocently. “Do you think you deserve to be punished?” 

“Kind of,” Anissa said quietly. Grace shook her head. 

“No. You deserve to get your brains fucked out,” Grace said simply before climbing off of Anissa. Anissa watched her as she opened the bedside table and took out two items: the strap on, and a pair of handcuffs. 

“When did you get those?” Anissa asked curiously as Grace tightened the harness on her waist. 

“Ordered them a few days ago. They came a few minutes after you left earlier.” Grace picked up the cuffs and looked at her girlfriend. “You trust me, right?” Anissa nodded eagerly. 

“Definitely.” Grace got back onto the bed and straddled Anissa. 

“Hands up,” she demanded. Anissa lifted her arms and allowed Grace to tighten a cuff around one wrist. Grace looped the handcuffs through the steel bed frame, and slapped the other one onto Anissa. She checked to make sure the cuffs weren’t too tight. “How’s that feel?” 

“Good,” Anissa responded. Grace ran her hands down Anissa’s arms and across her shoulders. She stared at her as her hands moved down her chest, then to the hem of her tee shirt. 

“Can you be patient for me, baby?” Grace grinned at Anissa as she slowly lifted her shirt. Anissa let out a slow breath and bit her lip as Grace pushed the shirt up further and exposed her breasts before laying down on top of her. 

“No promises,” Anissa breathed as Grace flattened her tongue dragged it between her breasts and up her neck before stopping at her lips. Grace pressed her forehead to Anissa’s and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed her roughly, motivated by Anissa’s feverish moans, and moved a hand to one of her heaving breasts. Anissa let out another frustrated sigh.

“Patience,” Grace muttered between kisses as she made her way back down Anissa’s chest. She circled one of Anissa’s nipples with her tongue before closing her mouth and sucking it gently. Anissa sighed with relief as her girlfriend finally showed some attention to one of her most sensitive places.

“Yes baby,” she groaned, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention she was getting. Grace moved across her chest to show her other breast the same affection, before pressing slow, meticulous kisses down Anissa’s tight stomach. 

“Keep your hips on the bed,” Grace said firmly as she spread Anissa’s legs. “Don’t move.” Grace leaned down and kissed Anissa through her panties. 

“How can you possibly expect me to do that,” Anissa said through gritted teeth as Grace’s wet tongue teased her. Grace looked up at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she tugged Anissa’s panties down with her teeth, then pulled them off completely, discarding them on the floor. 

“I expect you to do as you’re told,” Grace raised an eyebrow and spread Anissa’s legs as far as they would go. She looked up at her, an impressed look on her face. “Damn babe. I’ve never been able to spread your legs this far.”

“I’ve been working on getting more flexible,” Anissa grinned proudly.

“For when you’re kicking ass in the streets?” Grace asked. Anissa shook her head. 

“For you.” Anissa stared Grace down as she lowered herself and settled between her legs. She moaned, tasting the juices that left her inner thighs moist, and licked at the quivering flesh as she got closer to Anissa’s drenched core. 

“Hello,” Grace greeted Anissa’s wet center, making Anissa laugh. Grace smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her thighs. “You ready?”

“I’m always ready,” Anissa confirmed. Grace looked between Anissa’s legs and clicked her tongue. 

“I don’t think she’s ready,” She said softly. Anissa’s soft laughter turned into moans as Grace kissed her wet pussy. She pulled at the cuffs and whimpered helplessly as Grace’s lips and tongue caressed her folds. Grace dug her nails into Anissa’s thighs, and lapped at her clit before sucking on it lazily and closing her eyes.

“Fuck, baby,” Anissa shuddered. She thought for a moment that Grace was tracing letters against her clit, before realizing there was _no_ way her girlfriend would bother. She knew Anissa would never be able to focus long enough to figure out what it meant. Anissa felt herself laugh slightly between moans at the thought, and frowned when she noticed Grace’s mouth was no longer on her body. 

“That’s new. Gettin’ your pussy ate makes you laugh now?” Grace asked. Her tone was stern, but the look of affection on her face told Anissa she wasn’t upset. 

“No, babe,” Anissa smiled at her. “I was just thinking of something.” 

“Don’t think,” Grace said as she sat up. She rubbed the toy between her legs against Anissa. “For once I don’t want you using that big brain of yours.” Anissa pulled at the cuffs again and groaned. 

“I wanna touch you,” she pouted. Grace shook her head. 

“Not tonight, baby.” Grace pushed the dildo into Anissa slowly as she gripped both thighs with her hands, and pushed her legs back. Anissa moaned and closed her eyes, taking the toy. Grace pressed forward until she was completely buried inside of her girlfriend, then pulled back slightly. 

“You tell me if I go too deep, okay? I’m not used to being able to push your legs this far back,” Grace said with concern. “I feel like I’m in deeper than usual.” Anissa shook her head, eyes still closed.

“You’re perfect,” she panted as her body adjusted to the new position. Grace pulled out a bit more before entering Anissa fully again, drawing out a long moan. Her thrusts got harder and faster and she got more confident, watching her girlfriend’s face for any signs of discomfort. 

“Grace, baby,” Anissa moaned as Grace pounded into her. “Fuck baby don’t stop.” Grace looked up to see Anissa’s wrists still tugging at her restraints. She kissed her forehead and moved a hand from one of her legs to release her from the cuffs. Anissa moaned in relief and immediately wrapped her arms around Grace as her hand return to her spot behind Anissa’s knee. 

“Oh my God,” Grace said shakily as she felt Anissa’s nail sink into her back. She looked down at the smaller woman and swallowed a moan as she watched her tense and shiver uncontrollably as her orgasm rocketed through her. “That’s it, babygirl. Cum for me.” Anissa cried out loudly, and Grace remembered briefly that it was late but _fuck_ her neighbors right now. She’d take that noise complaint with pride every time if it meant she got to see her girlfriend let go like this. Anissa pressed her hand against Grace’s abs, still moaning as Grace pulled out of her slowly, and gently placed her legs back onto the bed. 

“You’re gonna be sore in the morning, baby,” Grace muttered as she pulled off the harness. She laid down next to Anissa and wrapped her arms around her. Anissa smiled, still breathing hard as Grace pressed soft kisses against her neck and face. 

“Jesus Christ,” she said, finally catching her breath. She threw her arms around Grace’s neck as she continued to kiss her anywhere her lips would reach. Anissa hummed happily, enjoying her girlfriend’s soothing touch. 

“You get so affectionate after sex, babe,” she murmured. Grace sighed contently and pulled Anissa closer. 

“Can’t help it,” she said. “I love you.” Anissa kissed her, then pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek. 

“I love you too baby,” She said, caressing Grace’s cheek with her thumb. “Do I get to return the favor?” Grace shook her head slightly.

“Nope. That was all I needed.” Grace said lovingly as she gazed at Anissa. “Just wanted to make you feel good. I know you were worried I would be mad about earlier, but I’m not baby. Anyone would have had the same reaction you had. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Anissa nodded. 

“Okay,” she agreed sleepily. Her eyes fluttered closed and she rested her head on Grace’s chest. “Really not gonna tell me where my presents are though, huh?” Grace chuckled. 

“I have the most impatient girlfriend in the _world_.”


End file.
